Is it finally over?
by FluffyMonkey99
Summary: When Callie's sister is mistaken for her and a birthday outing goes horribly wrong only the x-men can help her save her sister and eventually save herself.
1. Just a normal day

The sun beat down on top of her head as she lay in the field, her face turned towards the sun and her music beating in her ears. The buzzing of her phone in her pocket brought her back to reality. Allowing herself to fall backwards so she was lying in the grass she pulled her phone out and unlocked it, checking the text she'd just received.

It contained two simple words that made her swear loudly and clearly.

"You're late"

Pulling her headphones out and shoving her shoes on at the same time, taking a moment before realising they were on the wrong feet, she sprinted out the field and down the path.

If you were late to work at the small coffee shop she worked at it was usually quickly deducted from your pay and since the summer holidays meant she usually spent more than she earned she needed every single cent she could get.

"Jeez Callie, where's the fire?" her little sister asked as she raced through the door, switching her sandals for her pumps.

"Late for work," she shouted before running back out the door, only returning for a second to give her little sister a kiss on the forehead.

Callie was 19, working part time at a coffee shop and training the rest of the time. At the age of 9 her parents had discovered she had a talent for martial arts after going to an open day at a gym with her dad. They had enrolled her in a beginner's class to see if she liked it and having watched for a bit she picked it up, extremely quickly. From then on she'd trained, not only in martial arts but in a number of sports. It had taken 4 years from then for her 'talent', as her parents called it, to naturally develop. It turned out that she could copy anything she saw with an amazing accuracy but the need to train was still there. Her muscles couldn't cope with some moved without much development.

The other 'talent' she'd gained was that the ability to heal came naturally to her. She had to be very careful about if she got hurt because otherwise people would pick up her unique abilities. She knew she was a mutant, and a lucky one. Her abilities weren't on the outside. She'd seen mutants that were blue or yellow or so animal like they were barely human making her believe herself to be lucky.

Now she waited on her little sister. Jessica, who everyone just called Jessie, was only 9 and worshipped her big sister like a god. The two of them spent any moment they could together and were best friends as well as sisters. Jessie wished on her birthday candles every year that she would get an ability like Callie's.

Rushing in through the coffee shop doors everyone turned to look as the teenager raced in to the back and returned a moment later, an apron on and her hair tied back, ready to serve customers. As she joined the man behind the counter she sent him an apologetic smile to which he rolled his eyes but smiled back at her before carrying on with the work at hand.

As the evening wore on, trade slowed down significantly to the point where Rob, Callie's boss walked out the back to find her sitting on the back counter, juggling a few apples.

"Chuck me one of them," He said to which Callie threw an apple at him which he caught as he headed over to her, "you might as well go home, I'm sure I can keep the fort," he added causing her to smile and jump off the counter, pulling off her apron as she went.

"Thanks Rob," She replied with a smile, grabbing her bag from out the back and heading out the door, racing down the road and round the corner to the martial arts gym.

"Cal? I didn't think you were coming down today," A woman at the desk asked as Callie walked in the doors.

"I wasn't going to but it's Jessie's birthday tomorrow and I promised her I'd take her shopping," She replied smiling at the woman on the desk before heading in to the changing room and pulling on some leggings and a top.

"Callie!" A guy shouted, racing across the gym and pulling her in to a hug before letting her go.

"Hey, I'm not fighting today, just training," She said, pulling on a pair of gloves as she headed over to a set of punch bags by the wall.

"I'm not going to fight you anyway. Don't want to hurt that pretty face now do I?" He said, standing back and watching as Callie stopped and turned to him.

"You really think you can beat me Chris? After what happened last time?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Of course I can," He replied making her smile as she headed to a matted area on the other side of the gym.

The two of them left the gym a few hours later, both in high spirits. Chris, always one to be a gentleman, insisted on taking Callie's bag and walking her back home. The two of them had been friends for years, ever since Callie and Jessie's parents had moved them to town just after Callie's mutation had come about.

A few weeks after she'd discovered her mutation a few people came to the house, trying to recruit her to a school and although she hadn't left she'd kept the card they'd left in her purse. She refused to leave Jessie because, although her parents were the greatest parents she could have, they didn't have a clue about what it was like being a mutant. Callie had sworn to be there for her little sister when and if a mutation came about.

Chris was the only person who knew about her mutation but never judged her for it and in Callie's eyes he treated her like a sister. That was unless they were at the gym. He swore he could beat her in the gym but still had yet to do it, even though Callie only came up to his shoulders.

The two of them reached Callie's in 10 minutes, Chris handing her bag to her and smiling as he watched her head inside. Making sure she was safe before he left.


	2. A birthday to remember

Callie snuck in to her sister's room, early the next morning, a small gift hidden in her dressing gown pocket.

"Oi midget, double figures today," She whispered, sitting on the end of Jessie's bed as her sister groaned and looked up at Callie, grinning as she saw her older sister.

"It doesn't feel any different," Jessie replied, sitting up, still keeping in hushed tones so as not to wake her parents.

"It won't Jess, you're only a day older than you were yesterday, still doesn't mean we can't have a dedicated you day," Callie said, hugging her sister before handing over a small package.

Her sister took it and grinned at Callie before opening it to reveal a silver locket, a four leaf clover engraved on the front of it.

"It's for luck, as long as you're wearing it I'll be right there with you, look inside it," she said, smiling as her sister clicked open the clasp. The pictures on the inside were of them, one of them when Jessie had only been 3 and one that had only been taken a few weeks ago.

"I love it," Jessie said before turning around where she sat, "put it on me please." Callie smiled and took the locket from her doing up the clasp at the back of her neck and hugging her sister tightly.

"Happy Birthday!" Her parents called as she and Callie entered the kitchen. Jessie squealed in response and headed over to the kitchen table on which sat pancakes and a few more presents. Callie hung back, leaning on the wall, watching her little sister.

"She really looks up to you," Her dad said leaning next to her as he watched his youngest open presents.

"I know… I just hope I'm a good enough role model. I don't want her to have to deal with everything like I had to," She replied, glancing at her father who put a hand on his eldest's shoulder.

"She won't have to, she has you," He replied, smiling at her before going over to watch the excitement of a 10 year old with birthday presents.

Later that morning Callie leant on the door at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her sister so she could take her shopping. They had a trip to the shopping centre and a trip to the cinema on the cards, all a treat for Jessie.

The 10 year old came bounding down the stairs a moment later, a big badge on her top with a huge pink 10 on it.

"That is one big badge," Callie said as she opened the door and picked up her bag, heading out with her little sister and locking the door behind her.

"It tells people it's my birthday," Jessie replied loudly and clearly making Callie shake her head before heading to her parent's car and unlocking it. They hadn't bought her a car because they had simply let her borrow theirs.

As the two of them pulled out the driveway, chatting as they went neither of them noticed the black shiny car parked across the street with the black tinted windows. Neither of the two noticed as it started up and followed them to the mall where it parked up near them, neither did they notice as two men got out the car, one older man in a suit and the other a rather gruff looking bulky man, and followed them in.

Jessie quickly dragged Callie in to her favourite shops, making her older sister watch as she tried on headbands and hats and every other accessory she could find.

"Callie, please," Jessie begged as she held up a cute bag to Callie who sighed before taking from her and walking over to the counter, unable to say no to her little sister.

After a good hour of shopping Callie spotted a guy watching them, he'd been trailing them in the last couple of shops and as they headed in to a changing room she bent down to Jessie.

"Jess, there's a guy following us, I want you to stay as close to me as you can, do not let go of my hand," She explained to which her little sister nodded, knowing if Callie was serious then something was definitely going on.

Linking hands with her big sister the two of them headed out of the changing room, deciding on not buying anything in the shop and heading outside to some open space by the food court. Sitting down for a moment Callie kept her eyes on the doors, jumping up as two men walked out, their gazes firmly on the two girl.

"We're gonna have to run," she said, pulling her little sister off the bench and racing towards the end of the park, the two men picking their paces up.

"Callie, I'm not that fast," Her sister shouted to which Callie picked up her sister and ran, full pelt, thankful for the training she'd undergone.

The two of them ducked in to another door of the shopping centre and headed through the crowds before exiting again in a car park. Ducking behind a car she looked at her little sister, noting the fear that now replaced the excitement.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere until I come back for you," Callie said before standing up. A hand on her arm pulled her back and she turned to look at her little sister again.

"Callie I'm scared," She said simply to which Callie pulled her in to a hug.

"I know you are, I'll look after you," she replied, standing up and heading out from behind the car just as the two men appeared from the door.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice strong and her gaze hard as she watched the men.

"Who we are means nothing to you my dear, just hand over the little one," the older one said, watching the teenager.

"No, what makes you think I'd just hand her over?" Callie replied, her hard gaze turning to one of disgust.

"We don't want to hurt you, we don't want to hurt her either, now hand her over or we might have a problem," The other guy said, his voice rough to match his gruff look.

"Then a problem's what you've got," Callie replied, not expecting the guy to rush her. As he did she back flipped, kicking him in the face before landing on her feet, facing him.

He narrowed his eyes and rushed her again, putting on a burst of extra speed. If Callie had trained against someone this fast before she would have stood a chance, however the speed at which he came at her was too fast for her to counter. Instead he grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall.

"Callie!" Jessie shouted, jumping up and running at the guy who had her sister pinned. Callie saw Jessie reveal herself and tried to shout to her only to find her airway entirely blocked off and speech impossible. She clawed at the guy's hand, unable to get the force behind her to kick him off, as she watched the older man grab her sister and cover her face with a cloth, her entire body going limp in the man's arms.

"Let's go," The man said to the guy holding Callie. He looked at the teenager in his grips before slamming her head against the wall with what seemed like unnatural strength before letting her fall to the floor.


	3. Time for help

"Hey kid, kid!" Someone was shouting although it seemed to be some distance away. The shouting got slowly louder as she came too. She could only have been out for an hour at the most. Head injuries tended to take a little longer to heal than anything else.

She opened her eyes to find about 2 people watching her, both of them cladded in black leather.

"Who are you?" She asked, pushing herself up.

"No, don't try and get up, you've been hurt," A white haired woman started to say.

"I'm fine, where's Jessica," She asked, standing up, leaning against the wall for a moment to gain her balance before looking around.

"Who?" A guy asked, obviously the one that had been shouting at her.

"My sister," She replied, looking back at the man as though he were insane.

"Sweetheart, there's no one else here," The blonde woman said, placing a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"Look kid, we were tracking a couple of men, one old guy and a gruff looking man as well, were they here?" The guy asked, a little worried about the erratic state of the young woman in front of him.

"They took Jess," Callie replied simply.

"You're sister, is she a mutant?" A guy with a visor asked, walking over to them having obviously been scouting out the area.

"No but there's a chance she will be," She replied, looking up at him, "why?"

"The man we were tracking, he was searching for a mutant. One that goes by the name of Mimic, to other mutants," He explained. As soon as Callie heard the name Mimic she leant on the wall and took a deep breath before letting herself slide to the floor.

"I take it you know who this Mimic is?" The first guy said to which she nodded.

She'd only ever used the name once having found a discussion group for lone mutants. Her parents had suggested it because she didn't know anyone who was going through the same thing. The name had also been their idea to protect her identity.

"He got the wrong one," Callie said simply, staring at the ground in front of her.

"The wrong one?" The blonde asked, bending down in front of her.

"I'm Mimic, not my sister. Me," She said, looking up at the woman in front of her.

"We'll get your sister back kid, but we are going to have to ask you to come with us. There's a possibility he will come back for you," The visor guy replied.

"Come with you where?" she asked, standing up and looking at the visor guy.

"We'll explain on the way," The blonde said simply before leading her out of the car park.

A few hours later Callie sat in a seat near the front of the huge black jet, talking to the others. She'd not only discovered their names, both mutant and real, but that they all came from a school for mutants. They were all, in fact, teachers. The blonde, Storm or Ororo, was a music teacher and a weather witch. The guy with the visor, Cyclops or Scott, taught combat and shot optical lasers from his eyes and the guy that kept calling her kid, much to her annoyance, was Logan or Wolverine. Logan intrigued her because not only did he have metal claws that popped out of his hands but he healed, like she did.

"So you're all from a school?" she asked to which they nodded. "You're not from Xavier's are you?" she asked afterwards causing Scott and Logan to turn to look at her.

"How do you know about it?" Ororo asked from her seat, at the controls where she was piloting the jet.

"Xavier came to my house when I was 14 I think. He offered me a place but I had my ability under control and I didn't want to leave my sister in case she developed it too," Callie explained to which Scott nodded.

"Your parents were okay with you being a mutant?" Logan asked, looking at her to which she smiled.

"They call it my unique talent," She said simply, making her smile a little before the smile dropped from her face, "my sister hasn't gotten one yet, if she's gonna get one at all. I promised I'd keep her safe."

"That's a big promise to make," Scott said before turning to her, "don't worry, the professor will be able to find her."

Callie simply nodded in reply before playing with a charm on her bracelet. It was an exact replica of Jessie's locket, with the same pictures and the same engraving.

"Stay lucky Jess," She muttered under her breath, looking at the picture that had been taken a few weeks ago.

Jessie came too in a pitch black room in which she appeared to be in the middle. Crawling to the side she felt her way to the corner and curled up in it, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Callie," she said in a quiet whisper to which came no response.

He hand immediately went to her locket as she whimpered a little in the dark. She'd never liked the dark as it was but in the cold room she was in it seemed much scarier, especially without her sister to comfort her.

The door opened, allowing light to spill in to the room around the silhouette of a man.

"Well hello there, and how do we feel?" He asked, walking in and over to Jessie who tried to shrink in to the corner.

"Where am I? Where's Callie?" She asked simply, her voice shaking.

"You're where you need to be. As for your sister, let's not worry about that," He said before turning and leaving the room again, allowing the darkness to encompass Jessie again.

"How is she?" The older man from earlier asked as the gruffer one walked back in.

"She's scared, she might show us something interesting soon," he replied, walking over to where the older man was, watching the girl huddled in the darkness through a camera link to the room.


	4. Mimic's first rescue mission

"Long time no see Callie," The professor said as she walked in to his office with Storm and Logan.

"I suppose it has, I need you to find my sister," She said, standing behind a chair in front of the desk.

"I know, I need you to let me read your mind first. You're sister, if I am correct, hasn't come in to her mutation yet. I can't connect to her unless I connect through you," He explained, leading her to a lift that opened straight in to the office.

Callie followed without questions, this man was the only route to her sister and she wasn't about to annoy him.

"So Callie, your abilities, how have they developed?" The professor asked, breaking the silence.

"Sorry, what?" Caller asked, her thoughts having been on her sister.

"Your powers, how are they?" He asked again, smiling as the lift opened and he led her out and down a very clean looking corridor.

"Fine I suppose, they haven't really changed much," She said as they reached a door the professor had to open.

"Good. This, Callie, is cerebro, now I need you stand nearby and concentrate on your sister, as hard as you possibly can," he said, wheeling in with her behind him.

Callie held a picture of her sister in her mind and concentrated so hard that she could almost hear her laughter and smell her hair. Apples. Her hair had always smelt like apples.

"I've found her," The professor said after a moment, turning to Callie who was wiping away a few tears, "you care a lot for your sister, don't worry, we'll get her back." He patted her on the arm in sympathy before leading her to the jet where the others were waiting, fully clad still in their black leather.

"You have the coordinates. Go," The professor said, looking at the others.

"You're staying here," Logan said as Callie moved to join them.

"She's my sister and she'll be scared. You're gonna need me if you have any chance of getting her to move," Callie replied, walking straight past Logan and on to the jet.

"Callie, at least put something on you can fight in on the way," Storm said, as she chucked Callie a uniform that looked to be about her size.

"Does it come in a different colour?" She asked, receiving a look from Scott before adding, "I was kidding," and going to change.

An hour or so later they landed and offloaded from the jet. The suit Callie had on seemed to fit quite nicely and she couldn't help but notice the look Logan gave her, her hair now neatly tied back.

"We'll take care of everyone, you find your sister," Logan said to which Callie nodded as they headed in.

As soon as they entered what appeared to be Stryker's base they were met by one of the few people Callie didn't want to see.

"Taking in humans now are we as well as animals?" He said, making Logan growl.

"I'm afraid you picked the wrong people to mess with," Storm said as she raised a storm inside the building, distracting everyone whilst Callie slipped past them, one lone person noticed her, heading straight after her.

"Hope she can fight," Scott said before they launched themselves in to battle, hoping they'd give enough time for Callie to find her sister.

Callie raced down corridors, calling her sisters name until she finally heard a slight reply, heading straight to the door she shoved on it to try to open it.

"Callie!" Jessie called from the other side.

"It's me jess, hang on I gotta ope-," She started, cut off as someone pulled her away from the door and shoved her back in to the wall.

"So you didn't die, looks like you want more of a fight," The guy said, the same guy that had knocked her out last time.

"I have your number now, you won't win," she replied, launching herself at him, using the exact moves he'd used on her earlier that very day and shocking him enough for her to catch him off guard.

She took the moment whilst he recovered to propel herself off the wall and kick him round the head, knocking him out easily before going to the door. It was strong and locked and as she looked at it an idea came in to her head.

Clenching her hands she closed her eyes and concentrated, allowing herself to copy Logan's ability. Wincing as it did a single smooth claw, bone, not metal, protruded from the middle of her fist and bending down Callie used it, easily to pick the lock. Withdrawing the claw quickly she pulled her sister to her and held her tight.

"I gotcha, It's gonna be okay, now we've got to run, can you do that?" She asked, holding her sister out at arm's length. Jessie nodded and put her hands in Callie's outstretched one before running along the corridor with her sister by her side.

They came out of the corridor on to the scene of the others still fighting. Skirting round the edge, Callie made sure to keep Jess out of the line of fire and only just reached the door the same time as Scott.

"Get the other's, I've got her," She shouted to which he nodded. Logan heard and headed over to them.

"Get her out," Callie said, placing Jess's hand in Logan's and kissing her sister on the forehead so she could go and help Storm, her ability picking up the mutant abilities in the room. Because she already knew how to do it she unleashed the claws she appeared to borrow from Logan and stabbed a guy that was rounding on Storm before grabbing her and pulling her out, the two of them closely followed by Scott.

"Nice claws?" Storm asked, not entirely sure what to make of them.

"Borrowed them from Logan I guess," she shouted as they ran, heading towards the jet as she withdrew the claws, not before Stryker had seen them.

"Jess, they didn't hurt you right?" Callie asked, pulling her sister in to another hug as soon as she saw her.

"I'm fine," Jessie replied, her voice shaky as she leant in to her sister's hug.

"We're gonna go back to the school where these guys are from, okay, we'll be safe there," Callie explained, leading her sister to a seat and strapping her in.

"They don't mind?" The ten year old asked as she let her sister strap her in.

"No they don't. And tomorrow I'll make up for the awful birthday, big sis promise," Callie said, bumping fists with her sister and taking a seat.

Logan looked back at the two girls, nostalgic for a family he was sure he must have had once.


	5. A new home?

"Callie?" Someone called, knocking on her door the next morning. She and Jess had been assigned rooms for the time they were staying at the school. The two had a small corridor that joined them together that also acted as a joint closet. There were only a few rooms like this in the entire place, usually designated to brothers and sisters.

"It's open," Callie called, brushing back Jessie's hair as she sat in front Callie's mirror.

"How did you sleep?" Storm asked, walking in and leaning on the wall by the mirror.

"Quite well actually, it's nice being somewhere where there are more mutants," She said, beginning to plait Jessie's hair like she did every morning.

"Is it really okay for me to stay here? I'm not a mutant," Jessie said, looking at Callie in the mirror who smiled.

"You're not yet Jess, I'm sure you will be," Callie replied, finishing the plait and securing the bottom.

"That's what the professor wanted to talk to you about in fact. He wants to see you when you're both ready," She said, glancing at the fact that Callie was only in a long jumper.

"Don't worry, I'll make myself more decent first. We'll be down the soon," She replied, smiling as Storm headed out the room, a smile on her own face. She hadn't known them very long but Storm already liked the two new recruits.

The two sisters soon headed down the stairs towards the professor's office, Callie remembering the way from the night before. Knocking on the door they both headed straight in sitting in the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Good to see you're both okay this morning," The professor said, sending a kindly smiled in Jessie's direction due to her current nervous state. Callie reached across and clasped Jessie's hand, knowing her sister's bobbing knee was a sign of her nerves,

"Jessie thinks you're gonna chuck her out," Callie said simply, cutting straight to the point that she knew was going to come up.

"Not having her ability yet makes it just as dangerous for her to stay as for her to go home," the professor began to explain at which point Callie felt Jessie's hand tighten on her own, "but, considering the fact that Stryker will probably go after Callie and it's safer for her to stay here we've agreed for you both to stay here."

"Really?" Jessie asked, her expression lighting up considerably.

"Jessica, I don't suppose you're sister told you this but she refused an invitation to study here almost 5 years ago because she refused to leave you behind to go through what she did on your own. I think I have it right in saying, she would risk Stryker to look after you," The professor explained. Jessie looked up at her sister who was currently fiddling with the bottom of her shirt.

"But you could have been around people like you," Jessie said simply.

"I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to look out for you," she replied simply, looking at her little sister who stood up and hugged her.

"Anyway girls, Callie you can begin training with the others or on your own, you're too old for me to decide for you. Jessie when school begins you can either go to school with the other kids here or to the local school, it's your choice unless your abilities show, in which case you'll be enrolled in here," The professor carried on explaining.

"Will I definitely have a power?" Jessie asked, looking at the professor.

"I don't know, but I can have Jean test you for it," he explained, "It's a simple blood test."

"I don't know…" Jessie said, cringing a little at the thought of a blood test.

"Hey Jess, you remember when I was sick that time when I was younger and they took the blood to find out what was wrong?" Callie asked, looking at her little sister who nodded, "well it'll be like that, except it'll tell you if you're gonna be like me or not. I'll be right next to you the entire time."

"The entire time?" Jessie asked.

"The entire time," Callie replied, smiling at her sister as she nodded in consent.

"I'll let Jean know, now go and enjoy the summer," The professor said to which the two girls got up and headed out.

A moment later Callie popped her head back around the door.

"Is she definitely safe here?" She asked, obviously wondering how her sister would find it.

"Safer than she would be anywhere else," The professor replied to which Callie nodded and headed after her sister.

Later that day Callie stood in the training room, her hair tied back and her training gear on, pulling on a pair of gloves as she squared up to the punch bag hanging in the corner. Hitting it a couple of times to get her heart rate up Callie spun and kicked the bag, using the force from it to flip herself backwards.

"Looking good," came a voice from the entrance. Callie turned to find Logan, standing watching her.

"Not good enough. I was too easily beat," She replied, giving the punch bag such a hard punch that it nearly swung off its hinges.

"Don't let your shoulder swing so much, use your body weight to put power behind it," He explained walking over to her as she swung at the punch bag again, this time sending it off its hinge in to the wall behind it.

"Better, you have a lot of anger," Logan said leaning on the wall and looking at her.

"Yesterday a guy knocked me out and kidnapped my sister because he was after me. I have reason to be angry," She replied, looking at him.

"I never said you had no reason to be angry, I know how it feels," he said, "I also know how fighting can let it out of you."

"Fighting doesn't let it out of me. It makes me angrier. Then I stop and everything feels peaceful. You see, I've been trained to fight my entire life it seems but I only feel better when I stop… unless I'm fighting Chris and then it's just too easy," She said, smiling as she sat by the wall.

"Well feel free to train whenever you want," Logan said as Callie stood up and headed over to the door.

"Thanks," she replied simply.


	6. New and Old friends

"Callie, right?" A girl asked, walking in to the kitchen where Callie was leaning on the counter with an apple. The girl had black hair with a blonde streak through it and an almost gothic look about her.

"Depends on who wants to know," She replied, taking a bite out of the apple and smiling.

"The name Rogue, well Marie but I tend to only get called Rogue," The girl replied, offering a gloved hand to shake.

"Mimic," Callie replied, shaking Rogue's hand, "and yeah, I am Callie," she added just as a small brown haired rocket ran in to the kitchen, almost barrelling Callie over.

"Jean says I'm a mutant, she got the result from the blood test!" Jessie shouted, her arms around her sister's waist.

"That's great Jess! Not long and you'll be as freaky as the rest of us," Callie replied, ruffling Jessie's hair and genuinely grinning for the first time in a while.

"You want to be a mutant?" Rogue asked, looking at Jessie as if she were mad.

"I want to be like my sister," Jess replied, smiling at Rogue.

"But what if you couldn't touch anyone?" She replied, curiosity etched on her face.

"Then that's how it is," Jess said simply.

"Hey Jess, why don't you go and watch some TV, I'll be in in a little while," Callie said, hugging her sister before sending her out the room.

"I wish I could be like her, so carefree," Rogue said, watching Callie's little sister skip out of the room.

"I was never like that. I was around for her all the time so if she changed I'd be there. I never had that," Callie said giving Rogue a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked, as Callie bit in to her apple again.

"I refused a place here because I wanted to be there for her. I went through hell fitting in and I've got a lesser mutation. I didn't want her to have that problem," Callie explained before biting in to her apple again.

"So she really looks up to you. It's nice for her to have someone. She's lucky," Rogue said simply, grabbing an apple as well.

"No one's lucky. It all depends on how you view your situation," Callie replied, smiling at Rogue before heading out after Jessie.

Callie lay in the middle of the grass later that day, staring at the sky having left Jessie with Storm. The two had seemed to become very friendly. It was either that or that Storm had taken pity on Callie always having her younger sibling around.

"No change in your attitude I see," A familiar voice said from nearby making Callie sit up and smile.

"No change in your butting in to my thinking time I see," She replied, turning to see Chris walking up to her.

"You think?" He asked, mocking shock as he hugged her.

"No I don't. I know," she replied, poking him before hugging him back.

"Hey kid! Who's the muggle?" Logan shouted, heading out of the mansion and over to the two of them.

"Oh Logan, this is Chris," Callie said, "Chris, this is Logan, don't aggravate him, he's a little touchy."

"I'm not touchy?" Logan replied.

"No, just bad tempered, short fused and annoying," She said, smiling as she looked back at him.

"Does he know?" Logan asked, nodding towards Chris who was watching the proceedings with an eyebrow raised.

"He knows more than most," Callie replied, letting out a snort of laughter at Chris's expression, "How did you even know I was here?"

"Your mum told me. Thought you might need a friend," He said, glad to no longer be involved in conversation with the Logan guy.

"Thought you'd come and try and protect me more like," She said, shoving Chris slightly before heading up to the mansion, a small smile on her face.

"You fight her?" Logan asked as he glanced from Callie to Chris.

"On occasion," He replied, nodding as he headed after Callie.

"And she won?" Logan asked, sort of surprised. Chris was, after all, about head and shoulders taller than the young girl.

"Most of the time," Chris said, nodding as he looked back at Logan.

The next day the students began to arrive. Callie, not being one for crowds, had found a shady spot away from the busy main entrance under one of the trees, a spot in which she was soon joined by Chris.

"I get what Jessie means about being the only human in a bunch of mutants. It's kind of strange," He said as he sat next to her on the grass.

"I know. It's how I felt being around normal humans. Everything's different here," she said, watching a little kid as they ran up to a friend and hugged them.

"So why didn't you go somewhere like this before?" He asked, leaning against the tree trunk.

"I could have, I turned them down for Jess," Callie replied, leaning on Chris as they watched the kids.


	7. Blackout

"Callie!" Jess shouted, poking her sister to which Callie mumbled something and turned over.

"Callie, get up!" She shouted again, shoving her sister off the bed this time to which she grumbled and sat up, untangling herself from the blankets.

"What is so important that you have to wake me up at 3 in the morning?" Callie asked, looking at Jessie who was sitting like a cat on her sister's bed.

"Look," Jessie said simply to which she clicked her finger and sparks flew from them.

"Do that again," Callie said, watching as Jessie clicked her fingers, this time louder and the bulb on Callie's bedside table exploded, plunging the two of them in to darkness. It was then that Callie noticed Jess's eyes, gleaming at her in the darkness.

"Can you see in the dark?" She asked, moving closer to the pair of gleaming eyes.

"Yep," Jessie replied, jumping off the bed and going to turn the main light on.

"You're finally a freak like me," Callie said, standing up and smiling at her little sister who gave a squeal and hugged her sister.

"Does it not occur to you that people sleep this time of night?" A gruff voice asked from the doorway. The two girls turned to see Logan standing in the door frame, the darkened hall behind him.

"Jess got her power," Callie said, smiling at Logan who rolled his eyes and headed back to his own room.

"You'll have to tell the professor in the morning, I'm not sure he'll be too keen on being woken up this early," Callie said, walking back in to Jessie's room with her to help her get back to sleep.

"Do I have to go to sleep? I'm not tired," She complained as Callie tucked her little sister up in bed.

"Yes because if you don't by 5 o'clock tomorrow you'll be a cranky little madam," Callie replied, kissing her sister on the forehead and heading back to her own room.

"Callie," She heard her sister call, making her pause in the doorway.

"Yes, oh little sis?" she asked, turning to look at her.

"Thanks," Jessie said simply before curling up in bed.

Callie flicked the light off and headed through in to her own room before smiling and heading back to bed herself.

The next morning she and Jessie headed through the bustle of activity that accompanied the arrival of the students and headed to the professors office, the door to which was already open.

"You might want to cancel Jessie's place at normal school," Callie said as the two of them headed in, Jessie beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"And why's that?" The professor asked, acting dumb for Jessie's sake.

"I am Blackout!" Jessie said with so much excitement all the light bulbs in the room exploded.

"And blackout needs to learn to control that ability," Callie added, hugging her sister who grinned sheepishly.

"Well then, shall we enrol you in class here?" The professor asked, smiling at Callie over Jessie's sheepishness and lack of control.

"Are you going to enrol Callie too?" Jessie asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Sweetie, I'm too old for school. But I'm not old to help you with your homework," Callie said, smiling as she patted her sister on the shoulder and left her and the professor to discuss the classes without her presence looming over them.

"Cal!" Chris shouted as he spotted Callie emerge from the professor's office.

"Hey, what's crack-a-lacking," Callie replied, waiting for Chris to catch up to her before heading off to get some breakfast.

"Crack-a-lacking? I think you might be," Chris replied, following her to the kitchen before carrying on, "I'm heading off home this afternoon, you seem to be in good hands here."

"I'll go to the airport with you, at least to see you're safely there," She said, deciding to spend the rest of the day with him before he went.

That afternoon the three of them, Chris, Callie and Logan, piled in to the car. Logan coming because he'd refused to let Callie go alone.

At the airport Callie and Chris said they're goodbyes and watched as he headed to catch his plane.

"So what do you think?" Callie asked as she and Logan got back in the car.

"I think he's a guy," Logan said simply, smiling as he looked at Callie who rolled her eyes and muttered something about men.

"Let's get pizza," She said after a moment making Logan raise an eyebrow at her.

"What? You mutants don't eat pizza?" She asked after a moment making Logan shake his head and turn down a road to town to get pizza. He wasn't sure why but he'd taken a liking to Callie.

"Okay, go and get pizza, I'll wait here for you, save me trying to park this thing," Logan said, stopping outside a pizzeria.

"I'll be back with a good old margarita," Callie said, jumping out of the car and heading in to the pizzeria, ordering the pizzas before popping to the loo after the hour long journey to the airport.

As she headed in to the loo, giving Logan a thumbs up before she went, the last thing she saw was the reflection of a guy in the mirror before blacking out.

Logan sat outside for another fifteen minutes before putting the brakes on and walking in to the pizzeria.

"Oi bub, where did the brunette girl go?" He asked, bypassing the line straight to the desk.

"Loo," He replied, shrugging. Logan simply turned and walking in to the women's toilet, and immediately gaining the scent of something untoward.


	8. An unlucky turn of events

Callie came round, tied, tightly, to a chair in the centre of a room, a single bare bulb hanging over her head, the only source of light in the extremely dull room.

"So, Mimic is awake," A guy said, walking in to the room and over to Callie. As soon as he entered the ring of light he was immediately recognisable.

"Such a pretty face for one so strong," He said, putting a hand under chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"Such an ugly face for a slime ball," she replied before spitting at him and soon becoming the recipient of a harsh slap round the face. The redness on her cheek quickly went down and as Callie turned back to face Stryker.

"Let me tell you something girl. You either listen to me and do as I say or I find your sister and this time I'll let my men used her for mutant target practice," He said, making her look at him again.

"Don't you dare touch her or I'll kill you with my bare hands," Callie replied, pulling away from Stryker's grip.

"Oh is that so? Well just in case I think I'll let my men here keep an eye on you," He added, leaving the room as two men entered, both of them with guns aimed at her.

"Guns won't work," Callie called out simply, turning to face Stryker.

"Normal guns won't, the bullets of these are coated in a simple resin capable of halting your ability to heal. I want to use you for some experimentation but if you don't cooperate then I'm afraid your death is the only choice," He replied, leaving her sitting there, 2 guns aimed at her chest.

"She's in trouble, we need to find her!" Jessie shouted from the seat she was in in the professor's office.

"We will find her, just like we found you," The professor replied, watching the young girl in front of him.

"It's all your fault!" Jessie shouted at Logan before running out the room crying, bulbs exploding as she passed them.

"She's right, I shouldn't have let her be alone," Logan replied, sitting in his seat, "I should have known Stryker would be waiting for this moment," the last section, shouted, as his hand slammed in to the professor's desk.

"You weren't to know Logan," The professor replied simply as the door burst open.

"Is it true? Did he get Callie?" Rogue asked, storming in to the room with Scott, Storm and Jean close behind her.

"It is, we need to find her. Rogue, find her little sister. I'm afraid she might be rather upset," The Professor said.

"A little? Her sister's in danger. She looks up to her like a god. You need to find her professor," Rogue said, walking out of the room and searching for Jessie.

She soon found Jessie under a tree in the grounds, curled up with her head on her knees.

"Hey, they'll find her, they always manage to find people," Rogue said as she sat in front of the young girl.

"What if they don't? What if she's gone?" Jessie asked, looking at Rogue, her big brown eyes red with tears.

"She's not, don't even think that way," Rogue said, taking the little girls hand in her gloved one, "she'll be back in no time, just you wait and see."

"You promise?" Jessie asked, looking at Rogue.

"I promise," She replied, reassuring herself as much as the young girl in front of her.

"Blindfold her, take her to the room," Stryker said to some of the guards outside of Callie's room.

They nodded in response before bursting in to the room and walking over to Callie, blindfolding her, much to her discomfort. Taking her by the arms, the gun still aimed at her, they led her out of the room and down a corridor, the footsteps echoing around them as they went.

The group of them soon entered a room in which they strapped her to an upright table, taking off the blindfold when she was secured. The room was blindingly sterile, with everything around her shining silver or glaringly white.

"So, have you decided to agree to help us?" Stryker asked, standing right in front of where she was strapped to the table.

"Never in a million years," Callie replied, glaring at the man in front of her, the man that didn't even have the courage to face her without her being restrained.

"Well my dear, you no longer have a choice," He replied, pressing a button and causing the table to tilt backwards until she was staring at the ceiling before lowering her down.

As it lowered three people came in to the room and gathered around the table, their eyes trained on Callie as one of them injected a liquid in to her arm that made her surroundings go fuzzy before turning black.

She woke a few hours later, although to her only seconds had passed. This time she was lying on a bed in a small dark room. Sitting up, her entire surroundings spun and placing a hand to her head she found her hair sticky with dried blood.

Standing up she headed over to the door before a blinding pain hit in her head, sending her to the floor in spasms before disappearing as quickly as it had come.

"It works," Stryker said, watching the proceedings on a monitor, a remote button in his hand.


	9. Rescued?

The professor sat in the office with Logan, Scott, Jean and Storm. The plan for rescuing Callie had been gone over 3 times, it wasn't overly difficult. Scott and Jean were to find Stryker and keep him out of the way, Storm was to provide the back-up whilst Logan was to find Callie and get her out.

The four of them boarded the jet and headed out towards Stryker's current hideout.

Callie sat in the corner of the room, her knees to her chest. Most of her energy had been sapped away by the pain that was periodically coursing through her. Stryker had been in to see her each time and to see how she was reacting to it. Each time he could see her resilience breaking a little more.

"So Callie? Are we ready to help?" Stryker asked after the 4th dose of pain.

"No, I won't help you, no matter what you do to me," Callie replied, her teeth clenched as she prepared for the next dose of pain.

"If you say so," Stryker replied, pressing the button on the remote as he left the room, smiling as he heard her screaming even as he reached the end of the corridor.

"Sir, there's intruders," A man at the computer said as he spotted a few people entering the current compound.

"Is there no place those people can't find me? Send more men to the main gates and place more outside Callie's room, I can't risk losing her to them," Stryker demanded before heading to another set of controls, sealing the main room and the corridor running off of it.

Callie sat up a little as she head the steel shutters going down at one end of the corridor as a couple more guards placed themselves outside her door.

The day she'd spent there had heightened her senses from being in the dark room and the footsteps outside weren't normal ones. Something was happening.

Sensing her way across the room she placed a hand on the door, before placing her ear to the lock.

"… Intruders he said. I suppose they've come for the girl," one guy muttered to another.

"Sounds like we might have a fight on our hands, but what if they do get near her," another said.

"If they get near her, kill her," came Stryker's voice from the end of the corridor.

Callie stood up and rested her head on the door, closing her eyes and sighing.

"What do I do now?" she muttered to herself before feeling her way back across the room and sitting on the bed.

Logan made short work of the steel slider in front of him, bringing it down in seconds as he launched in to the room, Scott and Jean behind him. Storm stood just outside the door, bringing the storm she'd conjured outside, in to the room, filling the control room with a crackling lightening.

They'd quickly fought their way through the unskilled guards that Stryker had employed as protection; most of them were either dead or unconscious.

"Well, Logan, welcome back," Stryker said, turning to him, the remote in his hand, "Just to let you know that if you take one step towards me I send so much pain through that girl she'll be crippled for life."

Logan watched as Stryker turned the dial on the remote, a growl at his lips.

Whilst they were preoccupied Scott moved the dial on his visor and before Stryker knew it the remote in his hand had been blown out of it and Logan was racing towards him.

A few moments later Jean and Scott had been preoccupied by the extra men that appeared from the sides of the room.

"Logan! Find her!" Storm shouted, as the lightning struck various things around the room.

Stryker watched the proceedings before grinning and heading over to the control panel, pressing a single button before slipping out of a side door.

Callie listened to the fighting in the main room, only catching the odd snippet or scream before the pain struck her. It was five times worse than it had ever been, the scream that accompanied it piercing in pitch.

The men outside her door turned and looked at it before two of them were taken down and almost immediately sliced in half.

One of the others, a young man, watched the proceedings before slipping a key out of his pocket and opening the door to Callie's room just as the screaming died down before aiming his gun at the other guy standing there.

Logan stood and turned, surprised by the scene he now looked at.

"Take her, get her out of here," The younger one said to which Logan simply walked past him and in to the room before a gunshot sounded.

Turing, he looked upon the younger man, his gun still aimed at the other who was now on the floor. Callie, cowered in the corner, her breathing ragged after the last lot of pain.

"Callie, look at me," Logan said, going over to the young mutant and tilting her face upwards. Her eyes seemed to lack the spark they normally had, "what did he do to you," he added before helping her up and leading her out of the room.

The two of them soon met up with the other three, the place was now deserted.

"Stryker ran," Scott said as soon as he saw Logan.

"The remote?" Callie asked, quietly.

"Destroyed," Jean replied, taking Callie's other arm and helping, with Logan, to get her out to the jet.

"He'll make another one," Callie muttered, looking at the floor in front of her, most of her concentration going on placing one foot in front of another, stumbling every now and then.

"We'll sort something out," Jean replied simply, patting her arm reassuringly.


	10. Friends and Family

"Can I see her?" Jessie asked, bouncing on her heels, a worried expression on her face as she stood outside the medical room.

"Not yet sweetie, I'll come and get you as soon as she's ready, I promise," Jean said, down on one knee in front of the impatient youngster.

"She is okay isn't she?" Jessie asked.

"Of course she is, now go on, I'll come and find you," she replied, pushing the young girl towards the elevator before going back in to the room.

"She's gone. Why won't you see her?" Jean asked as she walked back in and over to the bed were Callie lay looking exhausted and still rather scared.

"I've always been the strong one. If she sees me like this, it'll scare her so much. I can't let that happen," Callie replied, her voice quiet and a little weak as Jean sat on the side of the bed she was in.

"She's worried about you," Jean replied simply, putting a hand on Callie's.

"I know. Soon, it just seems my healings a little slower than normal," She replied, giving Jean a weak smile, her eyes still a little puffy from the crying she'd done when she got back.

"It's a lot of pain he put you through Callie, it might take a while to heal internally," Jean replied.

"If he builds another one of those remotes, I don't know what's gonna happen. The full power could kill me," Callie replied, worried for her sister. She'd never survive the world if Callie wasn't there.

"He won't. I promise I'll find a way to take them out," Jean replied simply. They had scanned Callie when she'd gotten back and found 2 small chips that had been inserted just inside her skull.

"Jean, don't make a promise that you might not keep," Callie replied, looked straight at Jean, the spark in her eyes was slowly beginning to return.

"I'll try everything I can," She replied, smiling at the young girl in front of her.

An hour later Callie was sitting up in the bed with a book open in front of her. One of the few times she ever got a chance to read was when she was injured or sick.

The door opening caused Callie to look up from her book and groan as her parents entered the room.

"You are gonna be the death of us some day," Her dad said, walking straight over to her and sitting on the end of the bed whilst her mother hugged her tightly before holding her at arm's length and looking her over.

"I'm fine mum," Callie said looking back at her mum who was still fussing over her.

"If I ever get my hands on that man he'll have both me and your father to deal with. We can take him to court, we can sue him and-," her mum started, before getting cut off by her daughter.

"Mum, we can't go to court without exposing me as a mutant, that's worse than I've gone through, seriously, if anyone's gonna do anything it's probably gonna be Logan. He'll kill him if he gets his hands on him," Callie said, putting a hand on her mum's shoulders.

"Jean says you haven't let Jess see you yet, you should. She thinks you're dying," Her father said as he smiled at her.

"She what?" Callie asked, looking at her dad, "go and get her for me. I know Jean said she was worried but really? She thinks I'm dying?"

"I'll go and find her," Her dad said, kissing his daughter on the forehead before leaving the room.

"So, this Logan guy?" Her mum asked, giving Callie a look.

"Oh trust me, it's nothing like that," Callie replied, laughing a little at her mum's insinuation.

"Yeah, it's nothing like that, you alright kid?" Logan asked, walking in to the room.

"A little washed out," She replied.

"Seems all you needed was a visit from your parents to put the spark back in your eyes. You had me worried for a moment," He said, nodding to her mother.

"Seems it was," Callie replied, smiling before a blur of brown hair bundled Callie almost off the other side of the bed.

"You're alive!" Jessie shouted, wrapping her arms round Callie's neck and hugging her tightly.

"Was I ever not?" Callie asked, hugging her sister back with a smile on her face, "how's blackout dealing then?"

"I can blackout a room on command now," Jessie said smiling as she bounced on the bed, smiling.

"So you are a mutant as well," Her mum said, a smile on her face as she watched her two girls, one almost no longer a teenager, and the other not even hitting her teens yet.

"Yep, just like Cal," Jessie said smiling.

"Shame about that… more midgets to put up with," Logan said, earning himself a whack from Jessie which he didn't even flinch.

"You'll regret that," Callie said smiling at her little sister who simply stuck her tongue out at Callie before skipping out the room.

"I spoke to Jean earlier, she said you're not to train or fight until we can get the chips out, she's worried they'll spark off," Logan said as her dad re-entered the room.

"No, worries, I'm sure I'll find something to keep me entertained," Callie replied, smiling before getting back in to conversation with her parents.


	11. It's all fifty fifty

A few days later Logan was wandering round the mansion looking for Callie, she'd been allowed to go back to normal activities the day before and seemed to have disappeared for most of the days. Spotting Jessie he headed over to the young mutant and leant on the wall nearby.

"Hey shrimp, you seen that sister of yours?" He asked, making Jessie jump and blow a light bulb nearby.

"She's probably in the music room or the dance studio. I'd gone a whole day without blowing anything up before that. You had to spoil it," She shouted at Logan, her arms folded over her chest as she glared at him, looking a surprising amount like her sister.

"Oops?" Logan replied, walking away to find the music and dance rooms that Callie was apparently spending her days in.

Pausing outside the music room Logan could hear something from inside, glancing through briefly he saw Storm playing the piano and almost walked away if he hadn't caught the sound of a voice, quiet against the piano.

"You have a great voice, don't be afraid to use it. It's one of the things that no one can mimic," He heard storm say.

"I know, I've just never really sung much before the last few days," he then heard Callie reply.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it. It's more fun that playing the piano," Storm said making Callie laugh.

"Yeah but Piano I can mimic," She replied.

"You can't be a mimic all your life Callie. Now just like a said, deep breath in and then slowly out and just follow the music in front of you," Storm explained before playing the introduction on the piano.

Logan listened as the two of them started up again, recognising the song but not being able to place it. He waited a moment before knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Callie called, stopping immediately.

"Hey kid, been looking for you," Logan said as he headed in to the music room. Callie was sitting behind Storm, watching over her shoulder, "so you stop fighting and become a musician?"

"She's always been a musician Logan. There's just as much rhythm in a fight as there is in a song," Storm replied for her.

"Plus it helps me pass the time," Callie finished, hopping off the stool and heading over to him, "I'll catch you later 'ro," she added.

"You been up here all the time?" Logan asked as they headed out seeing as it was about the right time for lunch.

"Here, and the dance studio. Just because I can beat guys in a fight, doesn't mean I am one Logan," Callie replied, smiling at him.

"No, it doesn't. Jean may have found a way to sort out those chips but she needs to talk to you about it first. It could be extremely painful," He said, the both of them still heading for lunch.

"I'm sure I can handle it. Nothing's as painful as what he did," Callie said to which Logan simply placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

An hour later Callie sat on a bed in the medical room, looking at an x-ray that showed the position of the chips in Callie's head.

"The way they're positioned under the skull means that removing them is impossible but the small hole placed here," Jean pointed to a spot on the x ray, "that they made to put them in means it is possible to place a probe that will generate an electric signal. It will disable the chips so that they won't work."

"So why not just do it?" Callie asked, leaning over her crossed legs as she looked at the x-ray.

"Callie you have to understand that I'll be using electric probes very close to your brain. There's all chance that just the field it will induce could do more damage than good," Jean explained.

"What sort of chance?" She asked, sitting up and looking at Jean.

"Fifty fifty," she said simply.

"There's a fifty percent chance she'll be brain damaged?" Her father asked. Her parents had been called and Scott had gone to get them in the jet.

"In all possibility, yes," Jean replied, watching as Callie's parents exchanged a look.

"Do it," Callie said simply, nodding as she looked at Jean.

"Callie?" Her mother asked, putting a hand on Callie's shoulder.

"If I forget everything, if I can't speak, even if I can't see anything, it'll be better than what will happen if Stryker builds another remote. You didn't experience the pain," Callie explained, looking at her mother.

"You didn't hear the scream," Logan said from the doorway where he was standing.

"Do it," Callie repeated, looking from Logan to Jean.

"We're here every step of the way," Her father replied, both him and her mother taking Callie's hands.

"I'll get everything ready," Jean said, patting Callie on the arm.

Another hour later Callie lay on her side, a local anaesthetic stopping her from feeling anything as Jean reopened the half healed wound on her head, she didn't feel a thing as she inserted the probe but when the probe sparked in to life Callie let out a gasp before blacking out.


	12. Is it all finally over?

The beeping broke through the darkness that surrounded her first, a high pitched annoying sound. With each repetition it felt to Callie as if a mallet were hitting her head.

After a few hours of lying there, slowly letting her strength filter back in to her Callie opened her eyes finding her eyesight extremely blurred and unfocused.

"Callie," A soft voice said next to her making Callie turn her head slightly to see a rather fuzzy looking Jean.

Opening her mouth to speak to Jean Callie found it dry and rough.

"Don't try and talk, just rest," Jean said before Callie drifted back in to an unconscious sleep.

Callie came round the next time to see her parents standing by the bed she was in. They're outlines were solid instead of the fuzziness she saw the first time.

"Hey sweetie, here, drink some water," Her mother said quietly, bringing a glass of water to Callie's lips and tilting it slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Her dad asked, sitting next to her, propping her up slightly.

"Fuzzy," Callie replied simply, smiling a little at her parents as they smiled at each other, just glad that she was awake.

Over the next few days Callie came in and out of consciousness, each time for a little longer. She had visits from her parents, Logan, Jessie, Rogue, even the professor.

A week later she stood in the middle of the gym with Logan. They'd been testing her to see whether there was any change in her ability to do anything from the probing procedure. So far she was the same as she always had been.

"Right, I want a front flip kick," Logan said, watching Callie who simply stood there looking a little confused.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked after a while.

"I can't remember how to do it, show it to me," Callie said, standing back as she watched Logan do it. She processed it for a moment before copying it exactly.

"So you can still copy. You just can't remember what you've already copied? Try using my claws, I know you used to be able to do that," Logan said to which Callie flicked her wrists and nothing happened.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to relearn from the beginning," Callie replied, shrugging before smiling a little, "It's really over now. I just have to start again."

"You'll have all of us to help too," Logan replied, smiling as he patting her on the shoulder before heading out of the gym to get some lunch.


End file.
